


You're never gonna be alone

by LindsaYoroshi



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsaYoroshi/pseuds/LindsaYoroshi
Summary: My vision of Harry and Pete's friendship.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harry Osborn
Kudos: 3





	You're never gonna be alone

Song is **Never Gonna Be Alone** by **Nickelback**.  
  
  
  
  
  
**[Originally posted here (if embed will not load)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuNPtBP5wVo)**

Thank you for watching!~


End file.
